In The Way of Triangles
by JuniorWoofles
Summary: Set some point after episode 1.8 'The Furies.' Pythagoras is tried of living with secrets, secrets he can never say for fear of rejection. Jagoras


Pythagoras doesn't tell people what he dreams about because he is sure all they'd do is laugh. Because what_ isn't_ funny about the fact that he dreams of triangles?

But recently his dreams have been invaded. And if you're trying to work out your Theorem about the three sided shapes and you can't, it gets very annoying, very quickly.

Especially if it's your friend that starts invaded your dreams.

Pythagoras isn't quite sure when it started. It may be just after the time that Jason arrived in Atlantis and saved his life after knowing him for less than a day. It may have been after he got the courage to leap a bull. It may have been during the time with the baby. But all he knows for certain is that it is Jason in his dreams.

At first he didn't want to believe it. It was so weird, so unlike himself. But as the dreams got more and more frequent he grew to accept it and then to get annoyed.

He didn't ask Jason to come into Atlantis. He didn't ask him to save his life. He didn't ask him to give him courage or believe in him or to respect his Theorem; he did it anyway.

It wasn't fair. He had never asked for these dreams but they came anyway. No matter how late he started up working on his Theorem to try and elude sleep. But dreams didn't necessarily mean love did they?

Not daring to voice these thoughts, Pythagoras kept them secret. Adding another boulder to the mountain of secrets he had. At some point, he thought sadly, with all the secrets I have, one's bound to slip through.'

They were home. No one had spoken much and Pythagoras least of all. He seemed different somehow and Jason noticed. He knew his friend and he noticed how thin his smile was and that it didn't met his eyes. But he also knew that if he left him in peace, Pythagoras would take when he was ready. Because there was still something bothering him; Jason could tell that much.

Jason was just going to leave Pythagoras to mull over things for a few days but when he found him crying alone in his bedroom later he changed his mind. Pythagoras needed a friend, not to be left to his own thoughts and devices.

Jason walked over and sat down on the bed next to Pythagoras. Slowly he put his arms around Pythagoras' shoulders to comfort him and was slightly surprised when the blonde turned his body so he was sobbing into Jason's shoulder.

As Jason made shushing noises he realised Pythagoras was trying to say something through his tears. "I can't keep any more secrets. No more. No more. No more."

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's over." Subconsciously Jason started stroking Pythagoras' hair to try and calm him down.

"Too many secrets." It was like he was a broken record, wailing the same pity over and over.

"Hey, hey, I'm here. It's fine. I'm here. You don't have to talk if you don't want to." Jason was trying to reassure Pythagoras even though he didn't know what had gotten his friend so worked up. After a time, Pythagoras started to calm down and his breathing evened out.

"I can't…I can't tell you though," he mumbled.

"It's okay, you don't have to; I'm not asking you to."

"But I want to."

"You are making no sense. And you're the smartest person I know so that's saying a lot. We can change the subject if you want. Y'know, if you think it'll help."

"Change it to what though?"

"I dunno. How about the fact that you dream about triangles?"

Pythagoras wanted to laugh, talking about his dreams with Jason could not end well, but the fact that Jason knew all these little details about him made Pythagoras' heart leap.

"Hey, is that a smile?" Jason teased.

Pythagoras smiled properly before answering, "I was just remembering something."

"What?"

"It was just a dream."

"So you're not going to tell me?" Jason asked with a half-fake pout.

And then on an impulse, sitting on his bed, snuggled into Jason, Pythagoras kissed him.

And then as he realised what he was doing and started to pull away, Jason kissed him back.

"Guess that was part of your dream then," Jason asked once they broke apart.

"Sort of."

"And that was the other secret you didn't want to have to keep anymore?"

"Yes."

"Well your secret's safe with me," Jason said as he leant in to kiss Pythagoras again.


End file.
